


Life Points

by Wrightless Smalls (LizzieShiro)



Series: Life Points [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Original Character Death(s), Psychological Trauma, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieShiro/pseuds/Wrightless%20Smalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dartz has taken over the metropolis known as Domino City. The empire he has created has spread over a number of years, leaving most citizens in destruction and paranoia. It's up to eleven teenagers to stop his reign. But will they succeed, or perish along with the others? Their fates are in the hands of their life points.</p>
<p>[Rated Mature to be on the safe side.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Points

**Author's Note:**

> This was an honors project for an English class I had during my senior year of high school. It is still unfortunately not completed, so I apologize if any of you have to wait for at least a month or so.
> 
> I will tell you that the original characters in this story are purely fan-made, and I do not own all of them. Two of the characters belong to a friend of mine. That person is dear to me and I pray that her characters do not get stolen and used in other works without her permission.
> 
> The protagonists she owns:
> 
> \- Shanna Tanaka  
> \- Amen
> 
> I was granted her permission to use her characters in this story, and I urge you not to ask me if you can use them in your works.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this.  
> \- Wrightless Smalls

* * *

     A city covered in rubble and destruction. It would surprise one to find out that it only happened recently. The Almighty Ruler, Dartz de Lavoisier, was directly under the late governor of Domino City, Umeko Fujimoto, until eight years ago. It was all sudden; the city’s previous political leader disappeared for some time and was later “found” dead in her home along with her wife, the dead governor's three children were found cowering in fear behind the door of a small closet. Dartz was then appointed the governor from that point onward, slowly gaining more power over Domino City with each passing day.

     As soon as he took over, the society changed drastically. Homes were destroyed, people were going missing, others were being killed; despite that the new laws were made and enforced onto the society almost instantly, chaos was what roamed the streets. Hostility was on the menu and almost everyone was having their fair share; after all, it was on the house.

     Like the ancestors of the city’s population, the community was divided into different social classes, but those consisted of a respectable amount of people. Ever since Dartz was appointed as Ruler, the social classes were changed; there were now six classes: Streets, Low, Middle, High, Army, and Royal.

     The ones who were dominated the alleyways and abandoned homes were known as the Street class. This huge fraction of the population was paranoid constantly, looking over their shoulders in fear that anyone from the Army may be tracking them down. The wanderers didn’t have many physical homes to live in. Those who were lucky lived in vacant alleyways and made it as welcoming to them as possible.  It was also rare to meet someone from this social class who had money; all of their money was stripped of them to give to the higher classes. The citizens who were a part of the Street class went by the philosophy “every man for nemself”; friends became enemies, and as far as those poor unfortunate souls knew, _everyone_ was an enemy.

     Above the Street class is the Low class. Those who were in this social class were a bit better off than those of the “boulevard of broken dreams”, so to speak. Those who were a part of the Low class had actual houses to live in, but they were not in good condition. The civilians were still cautious, but only to strangers and those they are friendly with. Close friends and family members were to be trusted... but were they _really_ telling the truth?

     Next in line is the Middle class. Like the class below, the citizens of the Middle class live in houses; they were in better condition than those of the lower (the houses only had minor damage). Those who live in this class are only suspicious of strangers. They _know_ that their friends and relatives are trustworthy. When it comes to money, this class is all right. The “average Joe class” is what that social rank would be dubbed every now and then.

     Taking third place is the High class. The members of this societal group live in beautiful houses; the buildings are seemingly flawless. Residents of this class look down upon those who are below them. Those who are a part of this class have no interest in what happens outside their walls. It is rumored that only the despicable, money-obsessed, and corrupt businessmen make up that class’s population. When it comes to money, those entrepreneurs have the mother load, and they don’t plan on sharing one cent of it... unless if it’s involved in a business deal.

     The Army is a ruthless social class made up of duelists who only want to kill and cause pain to others. This group is commanded by Dartz and they work in a military-like fashion. The only societal group the Army doesn’t touch is the High class. Why? Dartz’s orders. But surely, those orders will change... all in due time...

     The top of this dystopian hierarchy is the Royal class. This social rank is only made of three people: Dartz, his wife Iona, and their daughter Chris. When it comes to real estate, Dartz’s family has the best of the best; the same goes for money. The Royals have all the power one could ever want; it is rumored that those within that class have special abilities, but that couldn’t be true...

     Dartz is the all-powerful ruler of this broken society. He is the one to create laws and enforce them with the help of his military. He is the one everyone should talk about. He is the one who rules them all...

_This just in: Our ruler’s wife and daughter, Iona and Chris, were found brutally murdered in the palace early this morning. Army members are currently investigating the murder case at hand._

_**All hail Dartz,** _

_**He is everything, and without him, we are nothing.** _


End file.
